Hell
Overview Concept Much of Hell was based upon descriptions of Hell in Dante Alighieri's Inferno. For example, the most distinguishing portion of Hell, the Bloody Pond, is a reference to the description of the seventh circle of Hell in Inferno. The outer ring of the seventh circle in Inferno contains a river of blood and fire which is filled with those who have committed acts of violence towards others. Most of the fighters sent to Hell (those violent against others) are seen in this area. The Freezing Tundra of Hell is a reference to the ninth circle of Hell in Inferno. It is the furthest down of any portion of Hell. It is cold, icy, and its victims are forever encased in various levels of ice, ranging from only up to their faces, to being entirely encapsulated by ice. Characteristics Hell is a mountainous area located beneath the Snake Way. Its salient feature is the "Bloody Pond" in Area 1, Sector 3, which true to its name is apparently composed of blood. On more than one occasion, members of Ginyu Force sent to the Other World, as well as Cell on one occasion, are knocked into the Bloody Pond. Later, the lake would be semi-frozen by Janemba and used to encase Goku. Also located in this sector are a Hell Tourist Board and a Hell Park.[1] There is also "Pin's Mountain",[2] a mountain composed entirely of what appears to be pins or needles,[3] and a jail.[4] Hell is also composed of other regions, such as the vegetated Yemma Forest and a frozen part located much further down. Hell functions much like a microcosm, with its inhabitants developing relationships as well as being subject to a system of law. The exception to this is when Frieza and Cell send Goku to an icy area below the rest of Hell in which the Hell Guardian tortures and freezes Goku. If a soul in Hell is purified from all of its evils, it will be reincarnated. This is seen in the case of Kid Buu who is reincarnated as the pure-hearted Uub. Furthermore, there is a purification machine run by Saike Demon. History The first time Hell witnessed was as Goku is nearly dragged into Hell by shadowy hands.[1] Shortly thereafter, while he is trying to rest on top of a moving street sweeper, the vehicle hits a bump in the road, knocking a half-conscious Goku off of Snake Way and into Hell, in Area 1, Sector 3. After completing the challenges of the ogres Goz and Mez in a test of strength and speed, they help him return to King Yemma's office so he can continue his journey to receive King Kai's training.[1] Later on, Goku ventured to Hell again, this time with Pikkon, to take care of the enemies Cell, Frieza and the Ginyu Force who managed to take over Hell.[4] During the fight with Kid Buu, the ogres are seen watching the fight alongside Cell, Frieza, King Cold, Recoome, Burter, Jeice, Guldo, Dr. Gero, Appule, and Babidi. Most of the battle with Janemba takes place in Hell as well, although the area is heavily perverted by Janemba's magic. Hell from above.png|Hell as seen from above Residents of Hell.png|Some of Hell's residents Category:Places Category:Needs Pictures Category:Article Stubs Category:Page added by AssassinHood